1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for controlling a security system from a remote location. More specifically, the invention relates to remotely managing a security system from a telephone device.
2. Background
Security systems, such as for both commercial and residential use, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. A security system includes any life, safety, and property protection system. A typical security system includes a security device located at the commercial or residential property, a local monitoring station, and a network operation center. Both the local monitoring station and the network operation center are remotely located from the security device.
Typically, a user (or installer) subscribes or registers the security device with one central monitoring station, The user provides the local monitoring station with information regarding the property that a security device is protecting and personal information. Each user is assigned a unique account number. These account numbers are stored in a server at the local monitoring station and a network operation center.
The security device typically includes a central control panel that communicates with a number of sensors via a wired or wireless path. The control panel has the ability to notify local emergency services and/or a local monitoring station of an alarm condition via a telephone dialer to the remote monitoring facility or local emergency services. A communication network device, such as a modem, allows the control panel to send and receive information via a communication link to a communication network. The communication network can be a telephone network and the communication link is a telephone line; however, the control panel can also send and receive information via a computer network, such as the Internet or GSM. The computer network may include a DSL or cable modem, and a network interface card, for example.
The security device also includes a user interface device such as a keypad with alphanumeric keys. This keypad can be wired or wireless. Typically, the security device owner can access and control the security device using the keys on the keypad. Alternatively, the owner might have a remote control device that transmits radio frequency signals to the keypad to control the system. For example, a control device can allow the owner to arm or disarm the device by depressing on button on the control device.
Alternatively, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/546,865, entitled Method and System for Controlling a Security System Using Near Field Communication, assigned to Honeywell International, Inc., describes controlling a security device using a remote object by the transmission of radio frequency signals to a target device when the remote object is in close proximity to the target device. An owner is able to arm or disarm the security system by holding the remote object with near field communication capability in proximity of either the keypad or an arming and disarming station to control the security systems.
Additionally, U.S. application Ser. No. 11/451,973 entitled A Method and Apparatus for Using SMS short Code Messaging to Facilitate the Transmission of Status Update for a Security System, assigned to Honeywell International, Inc., describes a method and system that allows a user to send a request for a status update to a monitoring station from a remote device and receive status updates on the remote device. The owner or operator can send a predefined SMS message to an access server to generate a request for a remote status update. The owner can pre-register for such a service and define what information that the owner can receive. Based upon the predefined SMS message, the owner will receive the specified information. Additionally, an owner can send a specific SMS to remotely modify the status of the security device such as arming or disarming the security device.
Alternatively, Honeywell International, Inc. has developed an interactive phone module for remotely controlling the security system using a telephone device. A telephone keyset or keypad is used in the same manner as the user interface keypad installed in the owner's home or business. Using the telephone device, the owner can arm, disarm or check the status of the security system from any location. For example, VISTA 4286VIP, a product which is available from Honeywell International, Inc., is used to input a desired control command into a telephone device that is in direct communication with the local security system.
The owner or operator would directly dial a telephone number of the home or business where the security device is located and enter a phone code and user pass code followed by a telephone command.
Further, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/647,918 entitled Remote Control of a Security System Using E-mail describes a method and system for remotely controlling a local security system by sending an email message to a network operating center. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/647,918 is assigned to Honeywell International, Inc. The network center authenticates the sender and initiates a response to a control message embedded in the email.
However, each of the above-identified methods and systems are generally used to control one local security system at a time. For example, using the VISTA 4286VIP module, a user is directly dialing a particular location and accessing the local security system itself. The user can only control the local security system they dialed. However, a subscriber can have multiple local security systems. For example, a subscriber can have a system at a primary residence, another at a vacation home and yet another at a business. Furthermore, a subscriber can have a system located at multiple business locations.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that allows a subscriber or user to manage multiple local security systems without having to dial or email each system.